One last time
by SpiritDetective
Summary: The night before the final battle Harry and Hermione reflect on everything that's been gained and lost in the war. Hermione's POV Slight HHr


Diclaimer: I do not own Harrry Potter or any thing associated with it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also the "Hymn of Liberty" song is from Ace Combat 4, and The song "In Dreams" is by Howard Shore from The Fellowship Of The Ring.  
  
I'm also debating wether to do one story or another. One, Idea is about a leader in a war aagainst demons that comes to Hogwarts and meets the Trio. The other is a fic about Harry in a super secret organization he is cut off from all personal contact and is feeeling lonely even though he knows he cannot meet with other people. That one was thought of as I walked into the Kitchen one night. I had just put down Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix which I was reading (again). I was getting myself something to eat when I turned around M.I.B. 2 was on T.V. It was the part where Jay says "Do you know James Edwards? He saved eighty-five people on the subway tonight, and no one knows he exists. And if no one knows he exists no non can ever love him." If you could give me your opinion of which I should do in your reviews that'd be nice. Well, anyway have fun.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Their clear voices rang out in the mid-morning sun like trumpets. They were singing, cheering, laughing. I heard what they were singing:  
  
O'er azure skies  
  
And emerald plains  
  
Where freedom and justice prevail  
  
With courage and strength  
  
We'll fight to the end  
  
For liberty in our land Sure they were happy, all of us were. We had just won a major battle against Voldemort. We made his force draw back to Sector B. We had almost regained all of our territory. In three days, we would engage in a final battle against him. That was yesterday. Gosh, three days. I can't believe time has passed so quickly since the beginning of this awful war. We had almost restored peace to our land. And, yet victory came at a terrible cost. That battle had taken the lives of one of my best friends, Ron. Poor, Ron. I remember it. We were on the battle field.  
  
As we fought one group of Voldemort's supporters snuck up behind us. We did not notice until the wwere almost on top of us. Then, Ron suddenly pointed. "Look!"he yelled. Harry and I spun around. We saw five death eaters. facing us. The, formost pulled out his wand yelling "Avada Kedavra." The blast sped at Harry. Then Ron suddenly jumped in front of him. It connected with Ron instead. Ron, had sacrificed his life to save one of his best friends. Of, course he did. He was always loyal that way. He absorbed the full force of the lethal blast with his body making it possible for Harry, and I to live. As that happened all the bad things I'd ever done to Ron, all the arguments we had. And, all the good times we enjoyed together flashed through my head at once. And then, nothing.  
  
I woke up hours later in the medical tent. I was reported to have passed out. I turned to one of the attendants and aked shakily "How did I get here? What happened? " He replied with a pitying look in his eyes " After your friend Ron died, Harry flew into a rage. He attacked them with such fury, that even when enemy help arrive and it was nine onto one. He still was triumphing and forced them to withdraw. We then took the two of you into the medical tent. Harry already left earlier." I sat stunned for a minute or two then, full memory of the events flooded back to me.  
  
Now, I sit at Ron's funeral. Listining to Ron's eulogy, tears hit my legs. I wipe my blurred eyes off. Then I gaze, at Harry who is coming up to make a speech to the crowd. "Ronald Weasley"He began. " He was smart, brave, loyal, and kind. I had a dream last night. It was when He, Hermione and I all first met on the Hogwarts Express that fateful day." He paused, and looked around. He was white and shaking. I could tell he was trying very hard not to cry. I think he did it partly for me. I was always used to him being brave and strong. I came to him for comfort when I was scared or sad. I expect he did not want to upset me more by being "weak". He wanted to be able to give me comfort in a time when we both needed it. He continued "I remember when Ron and I ent to find Hermione in the bathroom. How he knocked out that troll with it's own club." He paused again. "That was our first adventure together." I remember that to. It seemed to me, that Harry was not speaking to anyone in particulure. It seemed, more so as if he was keeping a precious memory alive, keeping that memory close in his mind, by speaking those words. I was so lost on thought I did not rrealize Harry was continuing. By the time I regained my senses he was wrapping up. "Ron has effected us all in some way. Through his kindness he has given to others who sptread it and so forth, he has helped us all become a better person."  
  
Everyone applauded at the end of Harry's speech. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the end. Even after all these years Harry was still as fluent and moving as before. People around us were starting to leave. Nearly everyone except Harry and Ron's family. Then they left to. I sat with Harry for a while. Then he put his arm around my shoulder and patted me on the back. That helped, especially because I was feeling very lost and alone. Then I started singing and Harry joined in:  
When the cold of winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come, to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there,  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again  
  
We got up slowly. Then Harry, and I made our way back to the military outpost. As we walked I thought. Tommorw, we would engage in a finaal battle against Voldemort. I know we'll win. With Harry here we'll definetly win. It's just too bad Ron won't be here to enjoy our victory with us. Though I didn't say anything about it to Harry. I did not want to make him cry which was something he was struggling against.  
  
We reached Harry's tent first. His eyes met mine. One look told me he was thinking the same thing I was. "Yes. We'll defeat Voldemort and his supporters and avenge Ron. We'll do it together." We said goodbye, as Harry walked into his tent and zipped up the entrance. I'm sure he would break down and start crying now that he was out of sight of me. I stood there in the blood red sunset. Just, thinking. I was then aware there were tears streaming down my own face. As, I stood there letting time wash over me I realized it was getting very dark. As the last fews rays of the sun were starting to dissapear over the horizon, I turned walking back to my own tent.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harrry Potter or any thing associated with it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also the "Hymn of Liberty" song is from Ace Combat 4, and The song "In Dreams" is by Howard Shore from The Fellowship Of The Ring.  
  
I'm also debating wether to do one story or another. One, Idea is about a leader in a war aagainst demons that comes to Hogwarts and meets the Trio. The other is a fic about Harry in a super secret organization he is cut off from all personal contact and is feeeling lonely even though he knows he cannot meet with other people. That one was thought of as I walked into the Kitchen one night. I had just put down Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix which I was reading (again). I was getting myself something to eat when I turned around M.I.B. 2 was on T.V. It was the part where Jay says "Do you know James Edwards? He saved eighty-five people on the subway tonight, and no one knows he exists. And if no one knows he exists no non can ever love him." If you could give me your opinion of which I should do in your reviews that'd be nice. Well, anyway have fun.  
  
By the way, this fic was partly inspired by a quote from Ace Combat 4. And by "In Dreams" The quote goes like this: Good Morning troops!  
  
I have an important announcement.  
  
In one hour, each one of you will take part in the most important mission in our history- a mission that will result in the defeat of the vile enemy who has brought chaos to our continent.  
  
Although we are from different nations, and of different races, we have fought, suffered and died together, fighting for what we believe in- fighting for freedom.  
  
Today, we shall gather for our final battle, to liberate our beautiful continent and restore freedom to our people, our friends, and our family.  
  
Our victory will herald the beginning of a new era of prosperity for the Usean continent.  
  
Victory will be ours! We shall return peace to our people, and win back our freedom, and our future!  
  
The skies belong to everyone!  
  
Now, let us take back our "Shattered Skies"! 


End file.
